Austin WITHOUT Ally- an Austin & Ally fanfic
by sparkleshinesparkle
Summary: Movie setting: Austin is so happy to finally be dating Ally. When they break up becaz Ally is leaving for the summer... What will Austin do without Ally? Meet Ally's cousin Hope; who is taking care of Sonic Boom while she's away. Will Austin wait for Ally... or will he fall for Hope. And what about that hot, biker guy (played by Rocky Lynch) who has a soft spot for Hope... find out
1. Goodbye Ally

**Disclaimer: to explain-this is like a movie for the show Austin and Ally. This will "star" Ross Lynch and Rocky Lynch. Now you're like: hey what about Laura Marana? Oh she's in there... somewhat. ;) Just keep reading and don't freak out. I'm not against the whole auslly thing; actually I think they make an ADORABLE couple. I just wanted to write a story that focuses on something else besides them as a couple. lol so enjoy-I own nothing btw... except this idea for this movie/story thing. **

**Austin's P.O.V: **

I knew from the moment I entered the store; something was wrong. The red and yellow bright walls were as cheery as ever. The musical instruments were in perfect order, and I even picked up a new electric guitar to play with. I love this store, "Sonic Boom" is the coolest music store in town! This was not what worried me. Not even Dez's new wardrobe addition, pink polka-dotted pants.

Not even my friend Trish's crazy new job freak me out-especially since she was always getting a new job... no this was normal! And obviously normal shouldn't worry me should it?

What wasn't normal was the look on Ally's face; that caused me to worry.

She wore an expression like someone had died or something. I could almost see the tears that she had obviously cried.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pulling my beautiful girlfriend into a hug.

Ally has long dark brown hair, pretty tan skin, and big brown eyes. She and I are nothing alike except that we LOVE music... basically, she and I have been through a lot.

First I stole her song; accidently in my sleep... long story there and then we become partners after I became an overnight hit! Since then we've had many adventures together; bringing us close together as friends... Then we realized we liked each other and we've been dating ever since.

She smiled a half-smile. I wondered if it had anything to do with her trip to England for the summer. Her great Aunt had recently moved there and had offered Ally and her father a chance to stay with her for the summer. Ally was soooo happy, and excited to go! But maybe she had changed her mind-_or is going to miss you, you dummy. _I thought and smiled at the idea.

"Austin, we need to talk... in private..." she said, motioning me up the stairs to the music room. This was where we wrote all of our amazing songs! I wondered what this was about, and shrugged when Dez, my best friend, gave me a weirded out look.

I raced up the stairs after here and entered a memory-filled space. I remembered the first time our hands touched while playing; and it was then I knew I wanted HER and only HER to be my girl. I grinned.

I sat down at the piano, assuming she wanted to show me a new song she'd been working on. Instead, she just stood awkwardly to the side.

"So... what do we need to talk about?" I asked, getting impatient by now. I'm not a very patient person-I like to hear news right away!

"Weneedtobreakup." she says, hurriedly.

"WHAT?" I ask, jumping up and staring at her.

She looks at her shoes.

"WHY?" I ask, calming down a little. I'm hurt, and I find tears starting to run down my face.

"Austin..." she starts, putting her hand on my shoulder. I shrug her off.

"why?" I repeat.

"Because, I'll be gone ALL summer... and by that time-you may have changed your mind about us..." she says, slowly, like she's given this lots of thought.

I-however-have not and raise my voice in anger: "So you don't TRUST ME to stay with you all summer long?" I ask, glaring at her.

"No-not at all... I just don't want to hold you back. If when I come back-you still like me, and I like you-it will be fine... but what if we don't? Then you'll have waited all summer for nothing! It could wreck our friendship-if you wait on me and fall for someone else and that someone slips away... you could HATE me for that... Maybe I'm just being insecure; but I've given this a LOT of thought and this seems for the best. And whether or not this relationship works out, I always want us to be friends!" she says, a few tears slipping from her eyes.

Later I will realize that this is actually really sweet of her to think about me, and be so concerned about us staying friends. Right NOW, though, I cannot think.

"Looks like YOU already have!" I announce, storming out of the room. Tears run down my face and I race downstairs as fast as I can.

Though being me, I trip on my way down.

"Austin?" Dez calls, while Trish laughs.

"Racing Ally?" she asks.

I shake my head, and that's when they notice the tears. Ally walks down the stairs, with her suitcase. She gives Dez and Trish a hug, gives me a look and soon I cave in and give her a long hug.

"You'll be fine!" she says, and I nod-though I doubt it; "I don't want you to hate me-but this is for the best..." she adds, biting her lip, and I don't want to ruin her trip before she's even gone.

"Hey-don't worry about it Ally. We will always be friends! And when you get back-we'll get back together again!" I say into her hair.

She laughs, then replies with: "Don't be too sure-I haven't even been gone a minute yet... OH! You'll have to help my cousin when she gets her. She'll be running Sonic Boom and I want YOU to help her!"

I groan: "But Ally... I don't want a summer job! I want to hang with Dez and catch some waves."

"You can still do that-after work." she laughs, gives us each one last hug and walks out the door.

This will be the LAST time I see her until the very END of the summer... I sigh, not really in the mood to discuss my next music video with Dez or figure out what Trish's new job of the day is... So I walk upstairs and sit down at the piano.

"I miss you... Trying hard to forget those words you said. I hate that-my mind's playback. I can't get you outta my head! So I'll just sing these words instead. oh-oh-oh. I'm trying hard to forget about you... so I can have fun again. So I can just breath. Oh-oh-oh. I can't live without you! What will I do-oh-oh? A whole summer without you!" I sing, while playing, loosing myself in music. This helps a bit, and I calm down.

Dez walks over and gives me a bro hug, and shows me the pancakes Ally left for me.

"YUM!" I shout, tasting goodness. I LOVE pancakes. There is a note attached to the plate and it reads: "I made you some pancakes, thought it would help! I know you probably haven't thought about this... but you'll be on your own for songs this summer... so enjoy! I've left some pancake mixes with my cousin and she'll make you pancakes every morning before work! Just something to remember me by, love Ally."

I grin, and I feel better. It's not like I'm going to fall for another girl-and once Ally gets back-things will go back to normal... or so I think.

**Author's Note: good, bad, interesting? Review! AHHHH! I hate myself for breaking them up-don't hate on it plez. It's just a story lol. so hope you enjoy-still newish at this... so keep that in consideration while you read XD **


	2. Hello HOPE!

**Disclaimer: SO I see we have SOME fans lol. Thanks for the reviews. I hope (lol) you'll be happy with HOPE my friends. Alright, new chapter thingy. **

**Austin: So, I guess this means I'll meet this "hope" character.**

**Me: Yes, and who knows... you might have a LOT in common ;)**

**Him: whatever... I miss Ally! 3**

**Me: awe-alright let's begin**

**Austin's POV: **

So, just to recap. My girlfriend broke up with me before leaving for the ENTIRE summer and know I'm stuck working at Sonic Boom with her cousin... yah-this kinda sucks. Though I do get pancakes... maybe I should have stuck with pancakes instead of girls.

I sigh, and continue to wait for this "Hope" character. I just hope she's nice... and doesn't look or act anything like Ally... I don't want to think about our break up. Though I know Ally only wants me happy-and to always be my friend-I just couldn't deal with someone who looks like her, without her really here!

I pick up the guitar I was playing with earlier and strum a few cords. Trish went back to her new job, this one was at a cute llama petting zoo! Dez decided to tag along, especially after I yelled at him for squirting mustard on my FAVORITE shirt.

When I turn around, I see a gorgeous, brown-haired, pale-skinned girl walk into the store. She's shorter than I am, but not too short-more like average. Her eyes are a hazel green and brown, and she wears an adorable smile... But she's NOT as pretty as my ALLY!

_Shesh, Ally's only been gone for an hour and I'm checking out other girls... what kind of jerk ex-boyfriend, who will get back w/ my girlfriend at the end of the summer, am I?-_I think too myself.

"Can I help you... the store's kinda closed right now, so you'll have to leave..." I say, trying not to look into her eyes. I cannot flirt with ANY other girls; I would feel like I was cheating.

"Actually-I'm going to be kinda staying here for a while... I'm Hope!" she holds out her hand, "You must be Austin. Ally's told me sooooo much about you... she even discussed with me what was going on between you two this summer..."

I did a double-take, then shook her hand. I didn't like the settle reminder; but I was happy that I wouldn't have to explain that to her. She talked, acted (THUS FAR) and looked nothing like Ally. Thank goodness for that!

"Well you already know my name, so I guess we got that over with." I reply, causing her to chuckle.

"So, er... where do I put my stuff?" she asks, gesturing to her sparkly, pink suitcase and several other bags of equal sparklyness. She seems a lot girlyer than Ally...

_Why am I comparing Hope to Ally-oh yeah, they're cousins!-_I mentally smack myself, grab some of her bags.

"Upstairs, follow me. Ally left a note saying you'll be staying in the music room..." I pause, at those words... All our beautiful memories there; and this summer another girl will be there everyday.

"AWESOME! I mean, sounds cool..." she exclaimed, blushing. I gave her a look: "What? I told you-Ally's told me a LOT about you guys, and this place!"

I nod, walking up the stairs carefully, but ahead of her. I open the door and enter the most wonderful room on earth. The piano, mini fridge, guitars, and other wonderful items are placed strategically around the room. I set down her bags, and grin when she enters in gasps.

I look at her amazed expression, and walk over to the fridge. I grab out a couple of sodas and hand one too her. She nods a thank you, and pops open the lid without hesitation. Our hands touch for just a second, and I note something...

_When she touched my hand, it was almost like the time when me and Ally's hand had touched while playing piano... those, sparks, flew... er... Seriously I need a REALITY check around here! Gah, it's just nerves._

I shake myself out of strange thoughts, and find an amused Hope looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing..." she smirks, and sits down at the piano... the piano me and ALLY used to sit at.

"So, this is where you guys write all those amazing songs huh?" she asks, her hands stroking the keys lovingly.

"Yeah! It's always a great place to think, write, sing or just get out your feelings." I admit, thinking back to my early session on the piano when I was still so upset about Ally leaving.

She puts her hand on the keys, and starts playing. I cringe, then realize it actually doesn't sound bad... She just doesn't know too much.

"Sorry..." she mutters, "I took lessons with Ally when I was very small... but then our old teacher moved; and I wasn't one to deal with change back then so I just up and quit. I do love the guitar more; but never learned how to play it!"

"AWESOME! Well I'll have to teach you some chords this summer." I say, losing myself in the world of music. Nothing cheers me up more than music talk.

She grins: "GREAT! So, do we open shop today-or do you have a note for Ally I need to read... or what?"

"There's a note on the table over there for you, and on the pancake mixes. Tomorrow we'll set up shop and I'll help you for half of the day, every day. After that, your on your own." I reply, laughing.

"Pancake mixes?" she asks, raising her eyebrows in a questioning look. I laugh again.

"I'll leave you too unpack-I've got some things too do! I'll be back in an hour with Trish and Dez. I'm sure their dying to meet you! Then we'll show you around. Will you be okay until then?" I ask, suddenly realizing that I wasn't being very considerate.

"I'll be fine! It will be fun!" she says, making a shooing motion with her hands. I watch her as I leave the room, her back turned as she opened up her suitcase. I grinned to myself and raced down the stairs.

At least she was nice, and liked music-even if she wasn't an amazing player like ALLY! I knew I'd make it through this summer... Suddenly I think to myself: _What if Ally changes while she's gone... what if she isn't the girl you feel for when she gets back? _I shake away the doubt, and continue on in my good mood to find Trish and Dez.

**Hope's POV: **

After Austin leaves, I smooth out my favorite dress and hang it in a closet I found at the back of the room. Then I check myself out in the mirror. Short, brown locks with hints of blonde. Hazel green/brown eyes. Pale, white skin. Hot pink flip-flops to match my hot pink lacy top. I have on a silver sparkly skirt and silver hoop earrings. I pull on them slightly and make sure my make-ups ok.

I wear more natural stuff, no fake tans or piling it on, but the eyeshadow is more playful. I have silver eyeliner with a hint of pink, and white lids. Black mascara, some foundation and light pink blush. My lip color has already faded so I reapply my favorite pink-berry lip gloss and smile.

I've learned the best thing to do, that makes you more beautiful than anything else, is too smile. It gives you more confidence, and when you are confident, you can pull off anything.

Austin is really cute, his blonde shaggy hair, and deep eyes, like pools of water. I've always admired his and my cousin's music... but now that she has no real claim to him; I'm more worried than ever. I'd hate to fall for Austin since Ally's my cousin and she still likes him and all...

I remember the conversation we had over the phone:

(Ally **Bold **Hope _Italics)_

_"I get it, you don't want to hold him back... It's a very generous thing to do... I'm sure he'll realize how much it took you to come to that conclusion. It's the right thing to do!"_

**"I know, and I guess I'm saying... that if he ended up falling for you..."**

_"Now HOLD ON a minute girly. since when is he..."_

**"Hope, you're beautiful! Nice and a great person. I wouldn't mind, seriously. I will have no claim to him once I'm gone, so if he does like you... I give you full permission to go for it!"**

_"I doubt he will.. but thanks anyway cuz. It's a nice offer... you are just a little TOO nice sometimes Ally; but that's why we love you so much!" _

**"AWE! thanks, alright, have fun this summer!"**

_"You too!"_

I grin to myself, then shake the conversation out of my head. I just cannot allow myself to fall for him... NO! NO! and again, NO!

I've finished unpacking by now and read over the note.

: **Hey Cuz, sorry I couldn't be there to greet you. Austin should have been there to greet you, and hopefully was nice. If he wasn't, I apologize; that would be my fault lol. You're a great worker, and I've told you so much about this place-you'll probably know where everything is already. In case you don't, Austin does, and he'll be working morning's with you to help you out! So have fun, and remember our conversation! XD luv u lots girl. Miss u already! 3 Their are pancake mixes on top of the fridge... You'll understand what that's about when you read the note. again, HAVE FUN! good luck ;) - Ally!**

I laugh and grab the pancake mixes. Apparently Austin loves pancakes, and this is Ally's gift to him. I'm to bake him pancakes every morning before work. She has a small box beside them, filled with money for more! I laugh and think how cute they are together.

_Which is why I cannot be with him! EVER! _I think and find myself sad over this; _gah I'm so not myself today... just keep cool, be nice, make friends and DO NOT fall in love! _

**AUTHOR's Note:** **k, good or bad. Like Hope? REVIEW! :D I own nothing and I know nothing, etc. blah blah blah, whatever. Basically, I just hope you like it thanks!**


	3. New FRIENDS and new JERKS!

**Disclaimer: Alright, let's get ready for some drama, suspense, mysteries and love plots! 3 and introduce our character Miles Smith: (played by Rocky Lynch) **

**Rocky: so why is my name Miles again?**

**Me: It's kinda a pun; since you ride a motorcycle...**

**Him: oh, ok then... er... thanks?**

**Me: once again, I own nothing, except for the song, and I write for pure enjoyment-so hope ya'll enjoy this as much as I do! :D**

**Hope's Perspective: **

I wait for Austin to return with Trish and Dez; who I totally feel like I've known already for years! I grin, now that my unpacking is done-I decide to play some piano.. There's this one piece I've been working on with the help of my cousin over vid. chat. The music sounds great!

I start into it, then grab out a notebook. Words fly onto the page. I start over and softly play, then begin to sing along:

"I've never been shy, not afraid to try! I'm just scared that I'll mess things up-somehow! Wish I could fly, beyond the sky. But I've never even got off the ground! When I look in your eyes, I soar. Higher than before! Now I'm off the ground; not ever coming dow-own!"

Then I begin the chorus, speeding up the tempo and losing myself into the song:

"Your eyes, your eyes! They help me fly! You'll be my guide; help me fly tonight. We can never come down, life is better off the ground! I'm loving what I found, no-ow! In your eyes-! Oh-oh. In your eyes-..." I smile.

"I don't know why, with you I'm so shy... Guess it's just butterflies and you. It's a beautiful night, look up at the sky. Say goodbye to all we once knew-oh-oh! 'Caz when I look in your eyes-I-I FLY! YEAH!"

I sing the chorus and then the last words:

"Look up at the sky-stars so bright! I'm up there with you. Look up at the sky-see us fly-y-y! Look up at the sky-stars so bright! I'm up there with you... Look up at the sky-see us fly-y-y! In your eyes, I fly!"

I turn around grinning, to find a very surprised Trish and Dez.

"er... hi... I'm Hope! Ally's... er... cousin!" I say, embarrassed.

"THAT WAS GREAT! Could you do it again, look at the camera and... GO!" Dez says, and I laugh-putting my hand over the lens.

"Ally didn't tell us you wrote songs as well!" Trish said, excited.

"Well, their not as good as hers you know..." I replied, blushing- "Please don't tell Austin!"

"Tell Austin what?" asks Austin, walking in the door-with that adorable smile on his face_... wait... did I just think that?_

"Nothing!" we all say, and Trish comes over and whisper/asks.

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready yet..."

"WHY?" asks Dez, who CANNOT whisper.

"WHY WHAT? WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU GUYS KEEPING FROM ME!" Austin shouts.

We all give awkward grins.  
"That... My cousin is going to be working here with Hope and he's staying at my house for the summer... He's this biker dude, really tough guy. Thinks I'm a pansy..." Dez interjects, before either me or Trish can come up with a lame excuse.

"For REALZ?" asks Austin.

"Yup! I have to "babysit" him. He's adopted and kinda gets into trouble a lot... He should be here tomorrow."

Austin nods, and we all start discussing summer plans. Trish tells me about her new job and where to get the best nails, hair, etc. Girl stuff. Dez tells me about his new obsession with frogs; and that he has started a collection of them.

"That's er... nice!" I say, and Austin winks at me. I often wonder how the two EVER became friends. Now THAT would be an interesting story to hear.

I laugh, and we hang out for so long I feel like it's been days and not hours. Finally they leave me in peace; because my flight has me TOTALLY exhausted and I fall asleep wondering what tomorrow will bring...

**Miles Perspective: **

The wind flowing through my hair, the world rushing past as I live my life fast-passed. I like my life fast; fast-food, fast rides, etc. I glance over to the sign at my right, as I speed past.

"40 miles per hour. As if!" I yell, speeding up even more.

I hear a siren behind me, and roll my eyes. I'd make a run for it; but though I'm a fast guy, I rather be smart about this.

"Yes officer?" I say, after pulling over and him getting out of the car leering at me.

He's big, fat and ugly. He even has a box of doughnuts. No, there are GOOD police men out there. I'm NOT making fun; I'm just saying this one isn't a good police officer. He's the kind that gives the police a bad rep.

"Son, did you know you were going 60 in a 40 zone?" he asks, his double chin doing flips while he talks... it's REVOLTING; and I keep back a gag. I see the look in his eyes: this is a man looking to get someone in trouble! uh-oh.

"Yes, sir. Sorry sir... Just give me the ticket sir; I'm going to be late to my new JOB!" I say, handing him my licensee.

"Miles... hahahahaha." the man grunts, chuckling.

I'd love to make fun of how that at least I'm not a FAT, LAZY, JERK. But, I keep quiet until I've counted too one hundred to calm down a bit!

I will FOREVER hate my parents for naming me that; maybe it was too be ironic-seeing as how they abandoned me at birth. Miles could stand for the miles they drove to get rid of me... I sigh, then roll my eyes again.

"Yes, I know... It's my name!" I smooth my long brown hair back, and take off my dark sunglasses and glare into his eyes: "You have a problem with that?"

The police officer glares back, writes me a ticket and gets in his flashy car.

"Don't let me catch you again... Miles!" he laughs, the drives off.

I groan, then get back on my bike. Sometimes I forget myself while I'm riding; but I have to start being more responsible! My adoptive parents won't pay my bills forever; especially since in a few months I'll be eighteen. This is why they got me a job.

"Sonic Boom-a music store right by the Miami Mall. Ask for Miss Hope, you'll be working the afternoon shift-and you have a half-hour break to use whenever. Just get it approved first... You'll be staying with your cousin Dez... good luck, love your mama." I read, off the slip of paper my parents gave me. I shrug, brush off my leather jacket and zoom off!

I arrive at the store to find a BEAUTIFUL girl at the counter, another boy is talking to her. I quickly comb through my hair, check myself in the window...

"Man, am I SMOKING or what?" I say, then spray some breath fresher in my mouth.  
I grin my whitest smile and walk up to the counter.

"Hey baby-you Hope?" I ask, grinning a smile that drives the ladies CRAZAY! and yes, I mean CRAZAY!

"You must be Miles... Your shift isn't until several hours... I believe your parents sent Dez your things-so I guess you can either hang here or go hit on some other girls..." she replies, cooly blowing me off.

"Now hey; we just meet! You DON'T know me at all!" I say, trying to keep my cool.

The boy is glaring at me, and I wonder if he's her boyfriend... Nope, he'd have beat me up by now if he was.

"No, but I know your type! I've dated SEVERAL jerks like you! I don't need another boyfriend who is all sweet, then breaks my heart... I've made too many mistakes..." she glares daggers at me and stocks off to the back-room.

I shrug then turn to the boy.

"Chicks right?"

"Actually.. no." he replies, looks around-making sure she's out of earshot: "She may be hot-but she's also your boss so I'd watch it!" He seems surprised to have said that; and I wonder why.

I smooth my hair again, pretending to agree with a little head bob and then ask: "So... Where should I hang until my shift?"

"Best place to get babes you mean?"

"No DUH Einstein." I retort.

"The BEACH!" he replies, waving his hand in the general direction.

I see my cousin Dez walk into the store and decide to ask HIM where the beach is... at least he won't be so rude!

"Hey Dez, my bro." I hold out my fist, and he knuckle-punches it; "So, where's the beach?"

He looks startled, then laughs: "I was about to go shot some footage; heard their were dolphins out today! That may be PERFECT for Austin's new video..."

I cringe, and look at the dude who was rude: "That's Austin Moon?" I ask, realizing I just insulted someone who could TOTALLY help me pick up a LOT more chicks... you know, being famous in all.

"Yup! My best friend and recently the biggest super star to blow up the internet and next the WORLD!" my cousin replies.

"Sorry for being a real jerk earlier." I say to Austin. He nods, and shakes me hand.

"It's ok... I think we all can be a jerk sometimes..." I feel somewhat like he's mocking me somehow; but his tone seems genuine so I ignore my insecurities.

"Alright-to the beach 'cuz. Later Moon." I shout, putting my arm around Dez and heading out the door.

"It's AUSTIN!" he shouts back, and I just roll my eyes.

This was going to be some summer...

**Author's Note: oh-this is gonna get interesting! Hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am! XD **


End file.
